blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ready, Set, Roar!/Gallery/3
Pickle interferes again S3E13 Pickle tweeting on the other side of the bridge.png S3E13 Crusher confused to see Pickle again.png S3E13 Pickle greeting Crusher again.png S3E13 Pickle is an oxpecker bird.png S3E13 Pickle mentioning how oxpecker birds clean animals.png S3E13 Pickle "I'll show you".png S3E13 Pickle starts pecking Crusher.png S3E13 Crusher starting to laugh.png S3E13 Crusher laughs as Pickle pecks him.png S3E13 Crusher and Pickle hear animal noises.png S3E13 Stripes and animals approaching the bridge.png S3E13 Pickle "More animals for me to clean".png S3E13 Crusher "Those guys aren't gonna beat me".png S3E13 Crusher ready to do his cheatiest cheetah cheat ever.png S3E13 Crusher unleashes yet another invention.png S3E13 Third invention being assembled.png S3E13 Machine completed.png S3E13 Crusher presents the super sleepy lullaby macine.png S3E13 Lullaby machine starts up.png S3E13 Bunk and Stripes get infused by the lullaby machine.png S3E13 Stripes and Bunk cross the bridge.png S3E13 Bunk and Stripes falling asleep.png S3E13 Bam falling asleep.png S3E13 Animal racers fast asleep.png S3E13 Blaze approaching the bridge.png S3E13 AJ "Watch out!".png S3E13 Blaze spots the lullaby machine.png S3E13 Crusher taunts Blaze.png|"Too bad, Blaze. You snooze, you lose." The Lullaby Machine S3E13 Blaze tries to wake up his friends.png|"Stripes! Bam! Nelson! Wake up!" S3E13 The lullaby machine is too loud.png|"It's no use. That machine's lullaby music is too loud!" S3E13 We need an even louder noise.png|"The only way to wake up our friends is to make a noise that's even louder than Crusher's machine." S3E13 Blaze knows something that's loud.png|"Wait a second, I know something that's super loud! A great cat's roar!" A great cat's roar?! S3E13 AJ agrees with a great cat's roar.png|"Yeah!" S3E13 Diagram of lion roaring.png|Great cats have a special roar that they use to call other cats. S3E13 Lion standing on rock.png|And a lion's roar is so loud... S3E13 Lion's roar.png|You can hear it up to eight kilometers away! S3E13 Blaze "Let's see if you're louder than this".png|"Okay, lullaby machine! Let’s see if you’re louder than this!" S3E13 Blaze roars.png|ROAR! S3E13 The roar is louder.png S3E13 Stripes and animals waking up.png S3E13 Bunk "Morning, everyone".png S3E13 Lullaby machine hasn't had enough.png S3E13 Lullaby machine becomes louder.png|Oh, man! The lullaby machine is getting louder! S3E13 The lullaby machine is louder than the roar.png S3E13 Stripes and animals fall back to sleep.png S3E13 Help me roar.png S3E13 Blaze roaring again.png|ROAR!!! S3E13 The roar is much louder.png S3E13 Roar collides with the lullaby machine.png|Sleep tight, lullaby machine! (Get it?) S3E13 Lullaby machine falls apart.png S3E13 Blaze and AJ cheer.png S3E13 Stripes and animals wake up again.png S3E13 Blaze joins his friends.png S3E13 Blaze "All the energy we've got".png S3E13 Stripes and animals agree with Blaze.png S3E13 Animals follow Blaze.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and animals cross the bridge.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and animals reach the other side.png Almost at the finish S3E13 Animal Island lagoon.png S3E13 Burt reporting at the lagoon.png S3E13 Burt "It's not over yet".png S3E13 Animals cheering.png S3E13 Burt "Let's go now to the finish".png S3E13 Another view of the animal trophy.png S3E13 Nelson sees Crusher.png|"Look. It's Crusher." S3E13 Crusher far ahead.png S3E13 Crusher "That trophy's gonna be mine!".png S3E13 Bam "We gotta do something!".png|"We gotta do something!" S3E13 Blaze knows a way to catch up.png S3E13 Let's use Blazing Speed.png S3E13 Lion Blazing Speed.png S3E13 Blaze about to infuse everyone with Blazing Speed.png S3E13 Stripes and Nelson infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E13 Bam and Bunk infused with Blazing Speed.png S3E13 Blazing Speed request.png S3E13 Blazing Speed activation.png|Let's Blaze! S3E13 Animal racers unleashing Blazing Speed.png S3E13 Blazing Speed contrail.png S3E13 Crusher is almost at the finish.png S3E13 Crusher "Especially not those".png S3E13 Animal racers approaching.png S3E13 Crusher shocked that the other racers are here.png S3E13 Animal racers passing Crusher.png S3E13 Crusher falls.png Winners! S3E13 Finish line at lagoon.png S3E13 Animal racers crossing the finish line.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and animals win the race.png S3E13 Burt can't believe it.png S3E13 Rhino and monkeys cheering.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and animals celebrate.png S3E13 Blaze "That was some race".png S3E13 Burt presenting the winners.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and animals stand next to the trophy.png S3E13 Blaze and Stripes roar, animals cheer.png S3E13 Blaze, Stripes and animals waving.png Epilogue S3E13 Crusher sad he lost.png S3E13 Crusher crying; Pickle slides in the background.png S3E13 Crusher sees Pickle dressed as a snail.png S3E13 Pickle "I'm pretending to be a snail".png S3E13 Pickle showing off his snail costume.png S3E13 Pickle sliding and making slime.png S3E13 Crusher grossed out by the slime.png S3E13 Crusher "I would never touch something so slippery".png S3E13 Crusher slips in the slime.png S3E13 Crusher splashes into the slime.png S3E13 Pickle apologizes.png S3E13 Pickle gives Crusher a hug.png S3E13 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Ready, Set, Roar! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries